Weird
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: There's something about Troy's kisses and Gabriella wants to find out... desperately! Please read its really cute!


_**Yelloooo my home- skillet- biscuit heads! I feel like writing an oneshot so I'm gonna write a oneshot okay? Okay- dokay! Oh and don't worry I know I'm being a huge dork right now but me no care! Its 11 at night and I have mentally lost it! Oh, and that Weird saying isn't mine its someone else's so they have credit for the saying not the story. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Gabriella smiled dreamily as she put one hand on Troy's soft cheek, her favorite spot. She shivered at the way Troy's warm hand felt on the nape of her neck. They both leaned in closer and closer until finally, their lips met in in a soft passionate kiss.

Gabriella felt goose bumps appear on every inch of her body. Troy's kisses were so amazing! It was like he was a pro, and since her first kiss this past summer, she didn't think she was so bad herself. But there was something about Troy's that, though she had only kissed Troy in her entire life, that there was something about his kisses. It was the way they felt, his lips, they made her melt and she longed to kiss him forever. It made her stomach lurch with excitement she loved it! She didn't have any other word to describe the euphoria **(big word, big word!) **she felt when she kissed him. Actually, yes she could, Troy's kisses were...they were… weird. Yeah weird, that was the perfect word to describe Troy's amazing kisses. In fact, it was the only word.

Just as Gabriella felt ready to deepen the kiss someone's voice came behind them.

"Ahem, Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez," Mrs. Dell, the librarian bellowed in an angry hushed tone. Troy and Gabriella slowly, reluctantly, and most hesitantly broke apart and looked up at the older woman guiltily.

"This is a place of learning, not a place to participate in," uncomfortable pause, "physical activities," she finished. Gabriella coughed before grabbing her notes and her books and standing up. Troy quickly followed suit and stood besides Gabriella hovering over the old woman.

"Now, do you two understand?" she questioned. Though she was tiny, she had a gazillion tons of might, it scared the students stiffs, especially Troy. The two nodded quickly before rushing passed the librarian and out of the library altogether. Once in the deserted hallways, Troy pushed Gabriella up against the lockers and resumed kissing her. She smiled letting her mind drift off to lala-loopy-dopey-madly-lovey-dovey land. She snaked her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

Suddenly, they heard a pair of heels click-clacking down the hall and a familiar tune being hummed. Soon enough that person began singing to herself.

_Na Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na_

_You are the music in _

_Are the music in _

Sharpay's voice rang throughout the lone halls. Troy and Gabriella groaned quietly as they pulled back away from each other's swollen lips and ran down the halls again. Sharpay stopped in front of her locker frowning. She could've sworn she heard someone at her locker. Oh well!

Troy and Gabriella ran up the stairs to their secret spot and the moment they knew the door was shut and locked they resumed their little game

"There really is no such thing as privacy within school grounds," Troy sighed trying as hard as he could to catch his breath. Gabriella chuckled heaving heavily breaking the kiss.

"I know, so, guess what?" Gabriella smiled going over to the bench. Troy came and sat down beside her adjusting himself so that he was resting his head on her lap. **(for any slow people out there, that means he's laying down. Just a little helpful hint for ya'll!)**

"What?" Troy asked, reaching his hand up to toy with her hair.

"I finally came up with a way to describe your addictive kisses," Gabriella smirked as Troy raised his eye-brows and laughed good naturedly.

"Oh you have really?" Troy asked in a dark mysterious voice.

"Yeah," Gabriella laughed.

"And what ways do you find to describe my addicting kisses?" Troy asked quietly.

"Your kisses are… weird," Gabriella said slowly. Troy sat up at the supposed insult.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" he queried, ready if needed to defend himself. Gabriella chuckled and gently pushed him back down.

"No! I'm saying that weird is good, strange is bad, and odd is when you don't know which to call someone. Weird is the same as different, which is the same as unique, than weird is good. So if you caught my drift a moment ago, you would have kissed me by now," Gabriella smiled flirtatiously.

Troy sat up quickly and took control of the situation, cupping Gabriella's face in his hands leaning in to kiss her at this very annoying and compromising angle. But the thing was, they didn't care, because they were weird like that and they didn't care.

_**There you go! I hope you all liked it. Oh and I went to HSM on ice and it was awesome! They ripped "Troy's" shirt off, "Troy and Gabriella" really kissed and I had possibly one of the best seats in the house! It rocked if you haven't gone yet and they're coming to town I suggest you go see it! I hope you liked my story and please review!**_

_**Peace and CooCoo Bananas**_

_**Mikki**_


End file.
